


shut down the city lights

by blackkat



Series: Trashy & Tropey [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Makeover, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Fox, Padmé, and a conversation about armor.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Trashy & Tropey [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999795
Comments: 16
Kudos: 357





	shut down the city lights

“No one is going to believe this,” Fox says, flat, but he’s not protesting as Padmé steers him into her dressing room. “They're going to laugh me out of the Senate and decommission us—”

“No one can decommission a clone ever again,” Padmé says firmly, and feels the tremor that shakes through him. She softens her grip, leading him into the center of the room, and then lets go, stepping around to face him. He’s pale, mouth tight, and Padmé thinks there's more grey in his hair than the last time she saw him without a helmet.

“Never again,” she says gently, and reaches out, gripping Fox’s hand. He clutches back, and Padmé can't imagine how twisted up he must be to show it so visibly, but she doesn’t mention it, just lets him hang onto her for a moment. “You're the one who leads them now, Fox. You can protect them.”

“Cody's our Marshal Commander,” Fox says, but it’s ragged. “I'm just—kriff. I'm just the _Senator_.”

“Senator is an important job,” Padmé says, unbothered by the tone. She knows a little of what Fox is feeling right now, after all. “You just need a little help projecting confidence.” She pulls away, circling Fox as she assesses him, and—it should be clinical, impartial, because she volunteered to help him without ulterior motives, but…

He’s a handsome man, broad-shouldered and big and clearly in control of every inch of himself, and there's heat in the pit of Padmé’s stomach that’s anything but impartial.

“I can't just wear armor?” Fox asks, though from the grim tone he already knows the answer.

Padmé pauses, though, thinking it through. “Armor-inspired, maybe,” she says, reaching out to brush her knuckles over the curve of his shoulder. “White and red are your colors, yes? A red jacket embroidered in white, made to echo your armor. Maybe with black pants and tall boots.”

“That…doesn’t sound terrible,” Fox admits grudgingly, and Padmé smiles, finding her pad to make a note.

“Clothes are armor, in the Senate,” she says. “It’s a different type of fight, but you and your follow clones are in a different situation now. You have your own planet, and we need to show the Republic that you’re not just tools, you're people.”

“And clothes will do that,” Fox says sardonically.

“Yes,” Padmé agrees, unwavering. “People will see your appearance and not look deeper. They’ll assume, and judge, and take advantage of any weakness you let through, and you can't let them. If they see you as someone perfect and without vulnerability, they're far more likely to respect you.”

There's a careful pause, and Fox looks at her, his gaze a weight. Padmé meets it evenly, spine straight, chin up, and doesn’t falter.

“You became queen at fourteen,” Fox says, like he’s only just now remembering.

Padmé smiles wryly. “If anyone knows how frustrating this is, Fox, it’s me. But I can at least help you find your feet in the Senate.”

Fox takes a deep breath, then nods. “Like armor,” he says. “If you can make it close to real armor, that will help.”

Padmé reaches out, slides her fingers into his again. “We can do that,” she agrees, and Fox’s big hand closes carefully over hers.


End file.
